


Um... Hi

by PizzaLxrry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Bondage, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Its on wattpad too, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Pining, Riding, Rimming, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Smut, based on my own love story oops, blowjob, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, smut later on I promise, virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PizzaLxrry/pseuds/PizzaLxrry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is depressed and in need of a true friend, while Louis is just trying to make his way through life without fucking up too badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lad from Doncaster

Since 2 years ago, every afternoon and usually right before dinner, a notification pops up on my phone. The very same notification shows up on my lockscreen the day today. 

Chapter 1

Living life with a successful big sister, alcoholic father and disappointed mother wasn’t exactly easy. Going to school every day with insults and punches thrown in your face by the high school jocks wasn’t exactly easy either. But pulling out your phone as soon as you were in your couch under the blanket at home was easy. Writing to people you’ve never met, like you’ve known them your whole life was very easy. Helping people smile and stay alive was not as easy, but just as enjoyable. And that was the everyday life of Harry Styles. 

“Harry get your fucking ass out here before I need to drag you to school again,” his father shouted from the hallway, with an impatient knock on the bathroom door. Harry didn’t dare answer, but finished up quickly instead. After washing his hands and wrists, he pulled on his sweater and swung his backpack over his shoulder, completely ignoring his father’s frown.  
He walked about 300 meters, following the road’s white stripes as a balancing line at the side, and turned a left onto a thin sidewalk. He mumbled Kiss Me as he wandered along, looking at the puffy clouds and getting a slight neck ache. The big one with a hole looked like a donut and the smaller one looked like candyfloss. Very fluffy candyfloss. He wondered if you were able to feel clouds, hold them in your hands and form them as you pleased, maybe even taste them. But then he remembered what exactly was in clouds and realized that eating them might not be very good for you. He didn’t get to think much longer before he arrived at the big red brick building with a sign saying “West High public school.”

Class today wasn’t that bad, even though he did have better days. Only twice, once each recess, was he pushed up against the rusty lockers by some oversized and muscular jock. He kept his face straight though, and barely flinched when the jock struck him right across the cheek. He needed to buy more make-up. Some literature teacher who happened to pass by luckily stopped the abuse. Harry didn’t even look his way before he took off to the supermarket and skipped the last two classes. He didn’t care much for science anyway. When he needed to buy concealer or mascara – even though that was only one time and definitely not for himself – he did it while people from his school were in class so he didn’t bump into any of them. That would have been pleasant.  
“Hey! What are you doing here?”  
“Oh, just buying some concealer to hide the beautiful bruises you made earlier.”  
“Cool man, guess I’ll see ya tomorrow in class.”  
“Yeah, bring extra hard punching gloves for my beating.”  
“Will do!”  
He shivered at the irony of his thoughts. Ever since the whole bullying thing had started, he couldn’t do much else but joke about it. Harry really wanted his friends right now. So he picked out the first and best matching concealer he could find and continued to the cashier, where he got a disapproving frown – kind of reminding him of his mother’s – and paid the exact amount. With the tiny tube in his pocket he walked home as quickly as he could and tried not to despise how wonderful the weather was in contrast to his current mood. 

About ten minutes later he was slumped across the couch in sweats only, phone in hand and a warm cup of tea on the sofa table. He was never allowed to drink tea or use up space that his father considered “unnecessary and wasted,” when his parents were home, so technically he had to schedule his whole day in case he bumped into someone somewhere or doing something he wasn’t supposed to be. It was fine though. As soon as you get used to it, it is as much routine as washing your hands after going to the loo. It’s fine. Locking himself inside his own room didn’t bother him anyways, so what’s the point in trying to complain?  
He opened the twitter app and read through his timeline. Apparently his favorite band had just finished their tour in Spain, and was on their way to Italy. He frowned, remembering that he wasn’t allowed to go to a concert. He finished retweeting a few things about his favorite band member (Niall with crooked teeth and dyed blond hair) and went to his mentions. 15 it said. About half of it were people retweeting his retweets, the rest were other people who favorited or retweeted his tweets. A few people caught his eyes. @beautifulimnot, @Louis_Tomlinson and @TwinkyPorn. The first person was a girl apparently, also a fan of his favorite band and had depression. The second person was a lad from Doncaster. His icon was him – he hoped – in a football t-shirt, a smile too big for his own good, shiny blue eyes and a tiny stubble. His hair was golden and styled in a quiff. 2045 followers… He clicked the follow button and hoped the lad would follow him back. Probably not, since Harry just reached 900 followers. But despite feeling a little embarrassed, Harry almost smiled reading his bio;

got an ass like Jake Bass, don’t believe me? Dm ;)  
Doncasterrr 

He quickly clicked off his account, a slight blush creeping up his cheeks.  
The third account just followed him, after retweeting a quite dirty tweet about Niall (he’s not to blame, he’s a teenage boy with needs). Harry went through a few of the pictures, most of them twinks on their knees with a big cock in their mouth or their ass. It would probably be a good idea to get off twitter now. Or just get off. He decided a mixture of the two, and took a last sip of his tea.


	2. David

“Why are you here?”  
“Faggot.”  
“Fuckin’ move you queer.”

Every day, every class. Like a routine. You get used to it, you accept it. But it never got more meaningless. Harry knew it was true, and he would never dare deny it. Getting pushed up against the walls like a ragged doll picked up from the garbage can, it was an everyday thing.  
After some of the jocks beat him until he lost a tooth, he stopped fighting for it. He wasn’t sure what it was, probably the end of the bullying or thoughts that he was good enough and worth something to anyone. 

Church  
David

Even though he wasn’t religious he still went to church with his parents. The only reason to be honest was David, his best friend who supposedly cared about Harry, but it didn’t seem like it most of the time. They would sneak off into one of the closets in the back of the church and sit together, giggling. They kissed once, only a small peck on the lips. They both agreed that it meant nothing, even though it meant a lot to Harry. A secret crush. Today they were probably meeting again… Routine, you know. 

He put away his drawing pad after pulling out the page he was “drawing” on and throwing it in the bin. Too many lines. A nice set of church clothes were laid out on the bed, and he changed quickly so his parents wouldn’t tell him off for being late for church once again. Anne and Robin were waiting already and turned around to face the door the second they saw Harry appear at the top of the stairs. 

The car ride was too silent, nobody wanted to talk. There was nothing to talk about anyway. Whenever they decided to talk though, it usually ended in a heated argument about Harry switching to home schooling.  
Harry liked to think of his family as bowling. He was a pin, and his parents were some of the balls. The people throwing the balls were things like school or the bullies, who helped get him down even more. Being a pin was exhausting. Life was exhausting. Did pins ever break? Did they ever get hit so hard they had to be taken away from their home? Or were they able to be fixed again, to like being hit by all these bowling balls day in and day out? 

The car stopped and the little family stepped out of the car. Silence. They all walked in utter silence to the church and sat down in the far end. Harry kept looking to the sides, looking for one face in particular. He didn’t wait much longer; after 5 minutes David walked in with his parents right behind him. He winked at Harry discreetly and sat down in the row right in front of him. Harry waited a bit before leaning forward and whispering into his ear.  
“Second?” He asked in a hushed whisper. David didn’t look back at him, but nodded once to confirm. He sat back with a smirk and a straight back when the priest appeared at the front and started talking. 

People were singing, and the ground was vibrating. The air smelled of old people’s perfumes and too much deodorant. Harry tapped David’s back once to remind him of the closet, since they were singing the second song now. He only shrugged to get my Harry’s hand away, but he remembered the closet. He always did. So only a few minutes later David slipped out of the bench and walked along the right side of the church without being noticed. Harry followed not long after and he walked the very same way. At the end of the church, almost at the exit, he turned left into a tiny hallway with a few doors here and there. Third door to the left. As soon as he entered he was surrounded by darkness, but he tried not to panic, David was there.

“David?” He almost whispered, and waited for an answer. He slightly gasped as he heard rustling from somewhere to the left.  
“David?” He hissed this time, taking deep breaths and trying to calm down. The rustling continued and Harry reached out his hands, trying to find the familiar wall at his right. It had to be David, no one else ever went into this closet, but the rustling stopped and the only thing to be heard was his own ragged breathing. The silence barely lasted for a second before the lights turned on and Harry yelped as David got a firm grip on both his forearms.  
“Did I scare ya, princess?” He snickered and Harry lightly hit his arm.  
“Fuck you. I thought someone else was in here,” Harry mumbled and blushed, realising how ridiculous that thought was.  
“Only me, doll,” David shot back and clapped Harry’s right cheek twice with his hand. Harry cringed, but David either ignored it or didn’t notice as he turned around and sat down on a red bucket. “So back to business. I’m going to a party Saturday night and I need your help.”  
David usually never needed his help, so Harry’s eyes widened as he said, “m-my help?”  
A rumble of laughter spread through the small space and Harry could almost feel himself getting smaller.  
“Yes, your help. Everybody else in this town already thinks you’re a slut, but I have a rep to keep up with. I need you to get a few condoms and a bottle of lube, you should know which ones are the best.”  
David knew a lot of things about Harry, about how he hated school and how miserable he was in general, but one thing he didn’t know was that Harry was a virgin. David got his first kiss, and he wasn’t even allowed to mention that, so Harry didn’t count it as one. He thought Harry got fucked as often as he fucked guys, which was just about every weekend. Embarrassment wasn’t something Harry was too keen on, so he went with it and hoped nothing bad would come out of it.  
Harry just nodded and kept his head down, as he stood a little weakly on his long legs. David flashed him a quick smile and shoved him aside, not too harshly, before walking out of the closet. Harry stood a few seconds in the same position, before he let out a quiet sob and collapsed on the floor. He brought his hands up to cover his now wet eyes and his lips were quivering as he kept letting out long, harsh sobs. It’s only a routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting three chapters today, chapter four will be posted next week if I don't get too much homework.


	3. @Harry_Styles is now following you!

“Fuck, not again!” Louis shouted in frustration. He put down his laptop bitterly on the table next to his bed, and let himself fall back onto it. Fucking 2 essays due tomorrow and he didn’t even know what subject one of them was for. His two friends were absolutely no help, telling him that he should have paid attention in class, like he didn’t fucking know that. Why pay attention in class when he had twitter though? He much rather sext kinky with random people over dm’s than get an education, honestly. The morning classes were the worst, since his crush’s classes started an hour later than his so Louis just had to write with him before he went to school. They’d never met, but Louis didn’t care much about that. He didn’t even know how his crush looked, but he would never admit that to anybody. 

He reached out for his laptop and barely noticed a dent at the side that definitely wasn’t there yesterday. He hummed, confused, and looked down at where he threw the laptop aside. There, on the bed, was his new iPhone with a huge crack across the screen. No fucking way. He sighed in defeat and threw himself back onto his bed. The essays could wait, Louis really needed his sleep. Or porn. He made his first smart decision in a week and removed his laptop from his bed so he could lie down properly and take a nap.

***

@Harry_Styles is now following you!

@AllTimeHxgh retweeted your tweet

New DM!

Louis quickly went through his notifications from while he was asleep. A few people had followed him and he followed them all back, before reweeting a few things about Robin William’s death. Apparently there were myths about him committing suicide, after having a rough time with smoking and drugs. The whole situation made him a bit nauseous, so he put away his cracked phone and took his laptop back from where he put in on the bedside table. 

The first essay was about natural resources, a thing Louis actually knew quite a bit about and it only took him about an hour and a few websites before he had the perfect essay ready for Mr. Payne, his favorite teacher. He taught Geography, biology and English, and had the biggest puppy eyes Louis had ever seen. He was a tad old though, and his beard only made him look older but yet more muscular and scruffy. Not that he was complaining, Louis had offered him a blowjob once or twice and even though Mr. Payne seemed to consider it each time, it never worked out. So Mr. Payne would not be his first blowjob, unfortunately. 

The next essay turned out to be for science and that wasn’t too bad, he thought, but the teacher really didn’t like him, which sadly affected his grade quite a lot. He still did his best and finished the essay with a pained headache and a growling stomach.   
Lifting up his shirt, he studied his slowly disappearing tummy. Eating healthy wasn’t something he was very keen on doing, so he cut down on things like sweets before bed and at school. It helped a bit and his ribs were starting to show, but his thighs were still a victim of the fat due to horse riding – so it was probably more muscle than fat but nobody cared about that. Louis therefore continued leg exercises every night before bed, but right then it was time for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update fast if I get enough kudos :3 I hope you guys actually like this story, English is not my first language so sorry about any mistakes or misspellings.


	4. Broadcast

“Hello guys. How are you all?”

A few people replied quickly, one person also asking how he was.

“I’m fine, thank you,” Harry replied politely. “So what’s going on between Tiger and Danny?” 

They so had sex yesterday

It’s their two-week anniversary soon.

Don’t you wish you had a relationship like that?

The comments said. Tiger and Danny were Harry’s two favorite younowers who had recently starting dating with great support from both fanbases. Harry himself knew the relationship wouldn’t last but was still taken a bit back by the last comment, which was slowly swarming away in the newer comments. Of course he wanted a relationship like that, but he was happy in the relationship he had right? Just because he was hurt a few times didn’t mean it was unhealthy or that he wasn’t happy, right?   
He couldn’t quite make up his mind on what to answer but quickly realised he’d been using two minutes gaping blankly at his computer screen as if he just saw straight porn for the first time – as the comments kindly explained.

“Right, um. I think their relationship is adorable and of course I would lo- oh. Hello David…” He trailed of, not knowing if he should continue that thought out loud now that David was here. The little notification in the comments section reading that David was now watching him was slowly disappearing in the swarm of comments, and he felt a bit self-conscious in the eyes of his boyfriend. 

“So, uhmm, moving on. I know most of you guys’ twitters, but I would love to get some more. I’ll follow all of you, so just write your username in the comments.” Harry explained awkwardly and hoped someone would actually comment his or her twitter or this would be even more awkward, if that was possible. 

A few people wrote their username and Harry was quick to thank them and follow them on his iPod. He put his phone back on the bed and changed his sitting position so his legs were crossed and he adjusted his t-shirt a bit so it covered his whole chest after a rather inappropriate comment from David, saying he should take off his whole shirt so he could get some good images “for tonight.”

It was a bit funny, but mostly odd that David told Harry a lot of the things he would do to Harry, all sexual and over text and his regular broadcasts, but once they met on Sunday, David didn’t make any move to fulfill his sexual fantasies. Maybe it was some kind of rude fucked up way of him getting off. I’m not affected so why make any move to put a stop to it?

“I think it’s almost time for dinner, heh.” A lie. He wouldn’t eat tonight. “Come back and watch my broadcast tomorrow, I’m sorry this one was so short. I’ll do something fun next time, promise.” Another lie, his broadcasts were never fun. “Byeeeee!” He said with all the enthusiasm he could might and put his hands up in a heart in front of his chest. He barely thought about the fact that he didn’t say goodbye to David, but that didn’t matter.   
It was Wednesday and he didn’t have any homework since he did it all at school, so the rest of his afternoon was wasted by reading love stories and fan fiction about Golden Wing – his favorite band. 

***  
He was early to class, of course, and he was currently the only person sitting in the class. His notebook was out and he was doodling and writing down quotes from songs before he would forget them. Phones were strictly prohibited so he always left his at home. It felt horrible and empty; he usually had his phone with him at all times after school, before school and in the weekends. Latest update: Liam Payne had just done the ice bucket challenge stark naked, video taping the whole thing from waist up and put it out on the internet. It was the best thing - and wanking material – that had happened to this fandom in months and girls and boys were going absolutely crazy all over the globe. Some fans even went as far as making dirty edits using Liam’s wet, beautiful and fit body. 

Remember Louis Tomlinson? Aka the guy from Doncaster who Harry followed a few days ago? Well, he followed Harry back the next day and did shipping with Golden Wing’s band members for mutuals. Harry was a mutual. Harry smiled faintly at the memory of the tweet directed to him, saying his curls would fit perfectly with Zayn Malik’s jaw, Liam Payne’s glorious abs and Niall Horan’s big, bright smile so he couldn’t decide who to ship him with. Since then he’d been a tad obsessed with the boy… He found his Instagram, Tumblr and Facebook easily, but didn’t want to appear as a stalker so he kept to following his Twitter only. He even went as far as turning on notifications on him, so he could follow his every tweet and retweet. Not creepy at all tshhh. To be honest he would love for Louis – was he allowed to call him that? - To notice him. Harry kind of felt like he was a celebrity and Harry was simply another fan trying to get his precious attention and time. But who honestly cared about Harry? Entirely nobody, that’s who, and definitely not Louis Tomlinson. So there was no point in trying, so he might as well keep stalking this beautiful boy and keep “living” in his own little world.  
He was about to start creating paper balls out of his notebook paper, as the jocks entered the classroom with evil smirks on their faces and definitely an even more evil plan to make Harry’s day hell like usual. How delightful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update as fast as possible, I'm a bit busy sorrryyyy. Please leave kudos and comments if you liked it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Find this on wattpad here: http://www.wattpad.com/story/20706085-um-hi  
> This is my third story here and I'm kinda proud I don't know? I'm hoping for this to go far so share with your friends and find me on twitter @Larentsinlace :D


End file.
